


When Everything Changed...

by AgentNatty



Series: Agents of S.W.O.R.D. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Background Dousy, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gaurdians and SHIELD!, Maybe some Avengers?, Mostly MackElena, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, S.W.O.R.D., Time Travel, some fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty
Summary: Now that the final mission is over the team has gone their separate ways. Mack and Yo-Yo are engaged, FitzSimmons are living happily with their 3 year-old daughter, May is teaching, Coulson is exploring the world, and Daisy is teaching Sousa about the modern world. But all that falls apart when Mack, Simmons, Daisy, Coulson, and May go missing! What will happen to the others? Will they be able to find their friends? And what complications will stand in their way?All characters are owned by Marvel, except Faith Mackinze, who is my own character.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Agents of S.W.O.R.D. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933366
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. Prolouge

It had been a year after the team's last mission, and everyone had gone on their own paths.

Mack and YoYo left S.H.I.E.L.D. to go live their own life together, after Mack proposed when YoYo got back from her last assignment.

FitzSimmons were now living in Scottland with their three year old daughter, Alya.

Daisy and Sousa where dating, and planning to move in together soon.

May, with help from Mack, started a new S.H.I.E.L.D. academy called, Coulson Academy .

And Coulson was traveling the world, "There's some places I've always wanted to go." He had told Daisy during there last meeting.

But as always... nothing trully goes as planned for this team.


	2. Disappearing Agents...

One morning Elena had woken up to find Mack was already out of bed. She looked over at the clock to see it was 9:00am. Must have slept in.

She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to find Mack cooking breakfast, "Good morning sleepy-head," he teased her, looking up from the scrambled eggs. Yoyo rolled her eyes, "You were the one who didn't get me up," she responded, taking the salsa out of the fridge.

Mack set the eggs on the table while Yoyo grabbed the plates. "So what's planned for today?" she asked, putting some salsa on her eggs. Mack brought the coffee over, "Well, I was gonna work on my bike today, then maybe we can do a little wedding planning." She smiled, "Sounds good, I have some work I have to do anyway."

After breakfast Mack headed out to the garage and Yoyo began to work on her computer.

It had been a couple hours since Mack went outside, and Yoyo was starting to get worried, I'm sure he's fine... Though he is usually done with his motorcycle in an hour.

She got up and headed to the garage to make sure he was okay, but there was no one in there. It looked a mess, as if there was a struggle. His motorcycle was tipped over and the tools were scattered. "¿Qué demonios? (Trans: What in the world?)"Elena ran inside and grabbed her phone to call Daisy, but the person that answered wasn't Daisy. "Hello?" a voice said in the phone, "Sousa? What are you doing with Daisy's phone?" Yoyo asked, confused. Sousa sighed, "I don't know, I found it in the kitchen this morning, but she wasn't there. And the kitchen is a mess, looks like she got into a fight. I called May but there was no answer."

This was when Yoyo started to panic, "Um... okay, you call Coulson and I'll call FitzSimmons, see if they have any idea." She hang up the phone and went to call FitzSimmons, but she got another call first, from Flint. "Será mejor que esto sea importante (Trans: This better be important)," she said before answering the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, May never made it to class." Flint said, with confusion in his voice.

Yoyo froze. No no no no no...

"O-okay," her voice was shaking. "Do you know how to drive?" Flint thought for a moment, "I have my permit... Why?" Yoyo sighed, "Good enough, can you drive to the Light House?" "Sure!" Flint agreed, hanging up.

Next Elena called FitzSimmons, she was panicking, which wasn't normal for her. Fitz answered the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Fitz, can you and Simmons meet me at the Light House, there is a problem, you can bring Alya if needed." Fitz sighed, "I can't find Simmons anywhere..."

"Then it is probably in your best interest to come meet us, and probably bring Alya." Fitz sighed, "Okay, we will meet you there."

Elena texted Sousa, "How's Coulson?" Sousa quickly texted back, "He never answered." Yoyo replied, "Okay, meet at the Light House, Flint and Fitz are coming too." Sousa agreed.

Yoyo hopped on Mack's motorcycle, something about it helped her calm down as she drove to the Light House, she also brought the Shotgun-axe, just in case (Writer's note: I just had to bring the Shotgun-axe into the story <3).

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yoyo showed up to the Light House Sousa and Flint had already arrived. "Where's Fitz?" "Here!" Fitz said, entering the control room with Alya at his heels, "Auntie Yoyo!" the young girl squealed with delight, clearly not knowing what was going on. Alya hugged Elena's legs tight, "Hello Alya," she smiled, hugging her before sending her back to her father.

"So, why did you call us all here?" Fitz asked, picking up Alya. Yoyo took a deep breath, "Mack, Daisy, and May are missing, just like Simmons." "What about Coulson?" Flint asked, arms crossed. "He might be too," Sousa responded, "He wouldn't answer his phone and hasn't even read my texts, at least that is what my phone says."

"So, you think they are all missing?" Fitz asked, "And taken by the same person?" "Or people," Sousa stated.

Yoyo took a deep breath, she was nervous, but only Fitz noticed. "Hey Sousa, could you take Flint and Alya to the bunks, we might be staying her until we find the others," he asked, Sousa understood and nodded, taking Alya from Fitz, "Come on Flint, you can help me get Alya settled." Flint shrugged, "Okay."

Elena sat down, her head on her hands. Fitz sat next to her, "You worried about Mack?" She looked up, "Yeah... I just don't understand, why would someone take the others, but not us? It doesn't add up." Fitz shrugged, "I dunno, but are you feeling okay? You're usually so calm during these things." Yoyo froze, "I...I don't know, I mean I feel a little nauseous and dizzy..." Fitz thought for a moment, "I'll need to run some tests..." She looked at him confused, "For what?" He sighed, "I think you know what..."

Elena nodded, "Okay..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Yoyo asked when Fitz walked over to her with a tablet. They were in the old lab and Yoyo was sitting up in a hospital bed.

"It's confirmed," Fitz said

"You're pregnant."


	3. The 13 Year Jump

13 years later...

They had been working all day when Mack finally had enough, "I don't understand," he told May and Coulson with an angry tone, "They already took Daisy and Simmons to another location, and who knows what they've done with them?" May sighed, "I don't know Mack, but I'm sure Fitz and Yoyo are working on finding us."

At the mention of her name Mack froze, "She must be worried sick." Coulson put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine," he told Mack, trying to comfort him.

Just the the doors to the room they were trapped in opened and they all turned to see Elena walk through, Mack almost didn't recognize her. She now had dark brown hair with red tipps, pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a worn leather jacket, a black top, and ripped jeans. He guessed she was under cover, but what stood out most to him was the mechanical eye, her right eye was red with metal around it, and it looked like her robotic arms were back to their old, noticeable robot look, but definitely more advanced.

Elena looked over at them with a serious face, "You three, with me," she said,pointing to May, Mack and Coulson. They looked at each other, but followed. Once they were out of the room and away from guards Mack spoke up, "Yoyo! You found us but... What happened?" He was clearly talking about the robot eye and her upgraded arms.

"Cállate y mantén la cabeza baja (trans: Shut up and keep your head down)," she responded harshly, but he listened and quietly followed her.

About 5 minutes later they stopped, "Go through there to the escape pod," Elena said, pointing to a door, "There is enough space for all of us." Coulson looked confused, "Escape pod? Are we in space? Oh please don't tell me we're in space." Yoyo sighed, "Yes you're in space, how could you not have noticed in the past 13 years?"

The others froze, "13 years?!" they all said at once. "Yeah... How long do you guys think you've been here?" Yoyo asked. "A week," May responded. Suddenly a guard turned the corner and saw them, "Go go!" Yoyo yelled, pushing them into the pod and climbing up to the pilot seat. "You know how to fly this?" Mack asked, looking at the advanced alien control panel with wide eyes. "¡Si! ¡Ahora abróchate el cinturón! (Trans: Yes! Now buckle up!)" She yelled, turning on the engines and releasing the pod into space.

"It won't be long till we have a fleet of alien ships after us. Fitz grabbed Daisy and Simmons and will meet us at the ship," Yoyo told the others as they flew through the stars. "You mean the Zephyr?" May asked. Yoyo looked back and smiled, "Nope." She looked forward and the others followed her gaze to see a large, light grey and blue ship with another escape pod resting on top.

"Wow..." Coulson said, "Does she have a name?" "The Cygnus," Elena responded, "Fitz and Enoch designed it." Mack looked at her with confusion, "Enoch? But he's dead." Yoyo looked back at him, "Me and Fitz will explain everything once we are safe."

They attached to the ship and got off to find Daisy and Simmons talking to Flint, who was now 13 years older and an adult. "Hey guys!" Flint smiled. "Hey kid! Apparently it's been awhile." Mack responded.

Yoyo walked over to the cockpit and pressed some buttons on the holo-board, "You can all catch up after we get away from this place." She flicked a few switches, "Enoch, set coordinates for the space station." As she said the name a hologram appeared, "Coordinates are already locked in," a voice responded, sounding like Enoch.

"Buckle up!" Fitz said, sitting next to Simmons as Yoyo started the engines. Suddenly the ship jolted forward and in two seconds they where in another part of the galaxy. "Wow," Simmons exclaimed, "What was that? Did you install the jump-drive to the Cygnus?" "Nope, we went into hyper-speed, at the speed of light."

Simmons turned around to see an older Alya at the entrance of the command center, "ALYA!!!" Simmons ran over to her daughter, hugging her tight, "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't around!" Alya hugged her mother, "It's okay! I know you wanted to be." Fitz smiled as he watched his daughter reunite with her mother.

"Well," Mack spoke up, "I'm still waiting on an explanation of what happened, and I'm guessing everyone else is too." They all looked at Fitz and Yoyo, who glanced at each other, "Okay." Elena nodded.


	4. What Happened

"The morning you all disappeared," Fitz started, "the remaining people, Yoyo, Sousa, Flint, and myself met at the Light House to try and find you." "But at around the 5th year we concluded you were no where on Earth," Elena continued, "So Fitz prepped the Zephyr, to go to space." Fitz took a deep breath, "But we never once thought about time travel, I couldn't find any quantum signatures that indicated the possibility of teleportation either."

"So, you headed out to space?" Daisy asked. Fitz nodded. "And you brought Alya?!" Simmons exclaimed, "She could have gotten hurt!" Fitz shook his head, "We were careful, plus, she was born in space and survived for 2 years, so we figured she would be okay." Daisy thought for a moment, "What about Sousa, he came right?"

Fitz nodded, "We're getting there."

"After about 2 years in space we knew we needed fuel, but we didn't want to return to Earth until we found you," Elena admitted, "But later, we received a coded transmission from a space station orbiting Knowwhere." Coulson looked very confused, "What do you mean orbiting No where?" "It's a planet," Yoyo responded. "Well really, a giant skull of a space god with a civilization living inside," Fitz corrected. The rest of the team was speechless with confusion, "Um... okay, then what?" Mack finally asked.

"When we reached the space station we found it was filled with green aliens called Skrulls, they can shapeshift," Fitz explained, "And then we found out who was running it." "Who?" May asked.

Fitz sighed, "Fury." Coulson's face lit up, "FURY?!?! I MISSED FURY?! MAN!" Yoyo laughed, "We are actually heading there now, it's our new base of operations and where Fitz built this ship." Coulson smiled, "Yay!"

"You still haven't explain Enoch... or your eye," Mack said, signaling toward Yoyo's mechanical eye. "Yeah..." Elena took a deep breath, this was a lot to explain and Yoyo still hasn't mentioned Mack's kid, who was now 13. "During the 10th year of searching we thought we had finally found you. We went to visit the planet Sakarr, where we thought you were being held." "But turned out, we were wrong." Fitz finished.

"They captured me and made me battle other aliens..." Elena sighed, "And this is what I got from it." She pointed at her eye. Mack's eyes were full of worry, "Elena..." She cut him off, "I'm fine."

"So, how did you find us?" Daisy asked. "Leopold Fitz was able to recover my hard drive and add it to the ship," the Enoch hologram stated, "I was able to locate you after some very long searching."

"So, you're working for Fury now? Again." Daisy asked. Fitz nodded. "So, you guys went back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Yoyo shook her head, "Not exactly." Simmons frowned, "Then, What?" "Sentient World Observation and Response Department," Yoyo said. "Or... S.W.O.R.D."


	5. The Truth is Revealed

Mack headed down to the garage of the Cygnus to find a young girl, maybe 13? Examining a motorcycle, his motorcycle... Yoyo must have kept it. He smiled.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Mack asked, walking up to her. The girl looked at him, "Faith Mackenzie," she said holding out her hand. Mack slowly reached his hand out to shake hers, she smiled, "And what's your name?" Mack hesitated, but they were soon interrupted by Flint, "Hey Faith, could you come help me with something?" Faith nodded, "Sure!" she walked by the speechless Mack.

Just then Elena came down to the garage, "Everything okay?" Mack looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was angry. "A-about... what?" she asked. "You know damn well what! Faith! That girl said her name was Faith Mackenzie!" Elena looked at the ground, "I... I was trying to find the right way to tell you..."

"Yeah? Well you failed! A-and how? You weren't pregnant when I was taken!" Mack exclaimed. Yoyo looked up at him, "I was... I just didn't know." Mack began to calm down, seeing her face, and how sorry she looked, "Yoyo... I...I didn't mean to over react. It's just... a lot." She grabbed his hand.

"I mean... after finding out you had to stay away from me so long, and had to go through losing your eye by yourself.... and then finding out you had to raise our child all alone while also looking for me. It just... It isn't fair to you." She looked up at him with loving eyes, "I wasn't all alone, you can thank Fitz, he helped me," Elena smiled, "And Faith... she... she needed her father, and, knowing that... it kept me from giving up..."

Mack hugged her tight, "You shouldn't have risked your life for me." She looked up at him, "Pero te quiero mucho (Trans: But I love you to much)," she replied. Mack looked down on her, put his hand on her face and lightly touched the metal surrounding her new eye, "¿Y a que costo? (Trans: And at what cost?)"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simmons sat next to Alya, playing with her, now brown hair, and asking questions, like, "Have you had your first kiss?" or "How is school? Do you have any friends?" General mom questions.

"Okay Jemma, calm down. Give Alya a chance to breath," Fitz said, laughing and putting his hands on her shoulders, happy to see her again after all these years. Simmons looked back at him, "But there is so much I've missed! I missed 13 years of her life! How can I make up for that?" Her expression was somewhere between excited and guilty.

Alya smiled, "I'm fine mom! And dad, she can ask questions if she really wants to know, " she gave her dad a nudge and hugged her mom, "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you too," Jemma responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Comment if you want me to write a spinoff for what happened in the 13 year jump, more into detail!


	6. S.W.O.R.D.

A couple hours later everyone could see a large space station in front of the Cygnus through the cockpit window. YoYo sat in the driver seat as they arrived, "Welcome... to S.W.O.R.D." They all marveled in the sight of the space craft, "THAT is where you guys have been staying?" Simmons asked, in awe. Fitz nodded, "Yup, took some getting used to, but we managed."

May sat in the other seat looking at all the holo-controls curiously, "I can teach you have to fly it when the team gets settled," YoYo said, noticing her curiosity. May just nodded.

Once they landed in the hanger YoYo pulled Mack aside as the team got off, "Come with me," she smiled, taking his hand and leading him through the ship till they reached a large room full of alien weapons as well as gear. But the thing that stood out to Mack the most was a large shot-gun with a shinny silver axe on the end.

"You kept it?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded, "Knew you would want it when we found you again." Mack walked over and picked it up, examining it, "It looks brand new." YoYo shrugged, "I may have let Flint use it a couple times." He laughed and hugged her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Daisy walked off the ship she looked around the hanger hoping to find Sousa there, but he was no where in sight. "If you're looking for Agent Sousa you can find him in the control center," said a voice. They all turned around to see a tall man with an eye patch, "Fury!" Coulson said excitedly, "So you really have been in space this whole time?"

Fury nodded, but he looked older then when he last saw him. His facial hair looked more grey and he seemed to have more wrinkles. "Like I said, Agent Sousa is in the control center. Talos can show you."

Just then a green with pointy ears walked up and smiled, "Hello, I'm Talos." Daisy just nodded, and he lead her out of the hanger.

They walk through the hallway quietly, "You're Daisy Johnson right?" Talos asked. Daisy nodded, "Yes, and I have a question." He looked at her, "Hm?" "What kind of alien are you, I'm just curious. I've met so many aliens but never your species."

"Oh, I'm a Skrull. You have probably met some of use before without knowledge," He answered, but she still was confused, "And how would that happen?" Just then he turned into her, "We can shape shift," Talos answered smiling.

She blinked, "Wow..." He turned back into himself as they approached the control room. Daniel Sousa was talking to other Skrulls, giving them orders. But stopped and looked up when the doors opened, "Daisy!" he said excitedly running up to her. She gave him a big hug and smiled, "Looks like you've been keeping busy," she said, releasing him. "Guess I just needed something to do while Fitz and YoYo were looking for you. It must have been awful to be held captive for 13 years."

"Oh.... It was only a week for us," she answered looking at the ground. Sousa looked confused, "A week? Does that mean you time traveled?... Again?" Daisy nodded. "Huh, guess that explains why we couldn't find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm getting ready to bring in some more characters, probably in the next chapter.
> 
> Each chapter may take a while to write because school just started, but I'll try to post one at least once a week!
> 
> Here is a sentence from the next chapter to give you a hint on some new characters joining us: "And in the hanger they could see a large ship that was orange and blue, with the wings extended into three sections and at the front you could see the cockpit through a raised, oval, glass cover."
> 
> Comment who you think we will get to see!


	7. Guardians

Simmons had joined Fitz in his quarter next to Alya, and the closest to the Science & Technology division (of course). Mack spent some time with YoYo trying to decide when to tell Faith he is her father. May and Coulson were chatting with Enoch on the Cygnus. And Daisy was already off to work in the control center with Sousa.

YoYo and Mack were sitting on the couch in the common room, his arms wrapped around her. "Does she know?" Elena shook her head, "I'm not sure if she would have known it was you or not. But she acts like you," she smiled up at him, and he kissed her forehead, "And she looks like you. But I want to tell her the right way." Elena stared at her fidgeting fingers, "There is one more thing you need to know."

Mack looked down at her, "What is it?" He started to feel worried, and she could tell, "It's nothing to worry about," she assured him, "I just thought you should know...La fe es inhumana (Trans: Faith is inhuman)."

"Well it's not surprising, but how do you know? Did you test for dormant inhuman genes?" He asked. Elena shook her head, "She went through Terrigenesis."

"And you let her?!" Mack separated from her in surprise, "We agreed that if we ever had children we would wait till they were 18 and could make the choice their self, and she is what, 13?" "Of course I didn't let her! She did it on her own accord, I had no idea!" She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When... when I was rescued from Sakarr and she had found out what happened she... she wanted to help, but didn't know how. She decided to sneak into storage and take one of the Terrigene crystals and... and use it on herself."

They were silent for a moment until Mack spoke up, "It sounds like she has a little bit of your rebellious side," he told her, chuckling. She shrugged, smiling, "I guess so." Mack put his arms around her again and she leaned on him.

"What are her powers?" Mack asked her. "Super strength," YoYo answered, "I think I know who she got it from." She stated, laughing. He shook his head, smiling, "Creo que lo obtuvo de los dos (Trans: I think she got it from both of us)."

A little while later, Flint walked in, "Oh, hey guys!" He said grabbing a soda and coming over to sit on the couch. "Hey Flint," Mack said, "Long time no see, apparently." They laughed. "Yeah it's been a while." 

They all chatted for a while and Flint told Mack some stories from space, till YoYo got a call from Fury. "Hey guys, I'm needed in the command center, we have a team stopping by, and I've been asked to help," she told them after hanging up. Mack nodded, "Okay, nos vemos más tarde (Trans: See you later)."

She walked out of the common room and through the hall the the control center, "They're here?" she asked Talos as the entered the circular room, he nodded. The large screen in front showed security cameras, and in the hanger they could see a large ship that was orange and blue, with the wings extended into three sections and at the front you could see the cockpit through a raised, oval, glass cover.

"Who are 'they'?" Daisy asked looking at them with a confused face. "They call themselves the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'," Sousa answered and YoYo shrugged, "Apparently they travel the galaxy doing jobs for other aliens while also trying to protect it at the same time. So, mostly a bunch of former criminals looking to help others while also using some bad habits, like stealing, to do it."

"But they worked with the Avengers, so we trust them, mostly," Fitz said, entering the room with Simmons. Elena sighed, "I'll go greet them, Faith, estas conmigo (Trans: you're with me)." The young girl got up from a chair where she had been sitting while the others talked and followed her mother out of the control center.

"I can't wait to see Groot again!" Faith said excitedly as they walked to the hanger, "And maybe Gamora can teach me some more fighting moves." She was clearly excited to see the Guardians, especially the walk tree and assassin. "You know, May could teach you some moves, I mean, she taught me," YoYo told her.

"Isn't she one of the people you saved?" Faith asked, and YoYo nodded. "What about the tall dude? What's his name?" "Well why don't you ask him yourself?" YoYo asked. Faith shrugged, "I did, but he was really slow and didn't get a chance to tell me," she laughed, "He's as slow as a turtle."

YoYo laughed at her daughter's statement, "I guess he is."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later they reached the hanger to see a raccoon wearing battle gear and yelling at a tree, trying to explain where to attach the grounding cables. "Finally some real help!" The raccoon said as YoYo and Faith entered the Hanger.

"Good to see you too Rocket. Hey Groot!" Faith said, laughing as she went to go help Groot. "I am Groot," He responded in a deep voice.

"Rocket, be nice to Groot, he's trying," said a voice from the ship. A green woman with pink/black hair climbed out of the ship, "Agent Rodriguez," she greeted, nodding toward YoYo. "Gamora, welcome back," she smiled.

"I see you're back from your search for your friends. Did you find them, or will you have to go back out?... again?" Gamora asked. YoYo shook her head, "We found them but... they are 13 years behind." Gamora frowned, "What do you mean?" Elena sighed, "They um, must have time traveled, cause it has only been a week for them... But um, I think we have a plan for that."

Just then a man with grey skin and red tattoos climbed out followed by another man in a red leather jacket that had a flame symbol on it. "Drax, Peter," YoYo greeted them, nodding. "If everyone could follow me to the control room." Elena told them all, waving her hand for them to follow her. Faith ended up staying in the back to have a long chat with Groot (Yes, she can speak Groot).

They reached the control center to find, Mack, Daisy, and Simmons with surprised faces. "Is.... is that Raccoon holding a gun?" Simmons whispered to Fitz, "And... is that tree... walking?!" Fitz nodded, "It's a long story." Daisy leaned over and whispered to Mack, "Looks like we found someone taller than you," she signaled to Groot. He chuckled, "I bet a good bit of aliens are taller than me."

"Welcome back Guardians," Nick Fury said greeting them. As they each greeted Fury and the rest of the team Fitz pulled YoYo to the side to talk to her, "Do you think they can help?" YoYo shrugged, "Not sure, this could be way out of their league, and... I'm not even sure we WILL go along with the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should find out what "The plan" is by next chapter, or the next. Not sure. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story.
> 
> Just added this work to a series! It is confirmed that I will be writing a sequel that explains the 13 year jump more in detail and a shorter story for the week the rest of the team were trapped in space. Stay tuned!


	8. The Plan

The Guardians had spread out around the base after a couple of hours. May and Gamora were training, and Faith was there, watching their every move, "You've lasted longer than any terrin I've faced," Gamora commented. Simmons and Alya were hanging out in the Cygnus, talking to Enoch, and Drax in the corner sharpening his blade. Mack was admiring the Malono while Rocket and Groot worked on any repairs needed, "Hey, hands off my ship tall dude," Rocket commanded when Mack walked on the ship. "Don't you mean MY ship?" Peter corrected coming in behind Mack, and they started bickering over the topic. Fitz and YoYo were in Fury's office.

"So? is it possible?" Fury asked, looking at each of them. Fitz and YoYo looked at each other, then back at Fury, "Well of course it is possible," Fitz answered. "But should we do it?" Elena finished. Fury sighed, "I know you just spent 13 years looking for them but... They don't belong here."

But YoYo didn't want to send them away, but she nodded following Fitz out. "Get it prepared! And get the raccoon to help! He's worked on this stuff before!" Fury yelled after them.

They walked through the hanger to hear yelling from the Malono, and the sprinted over to find Rocket standing on the table arguing with Peter, while Groot and Mack watched from afar, clearly amused. 

"This is MY ship!" Peter said to Rocket, "I grew up with it Fur Face!" Rocket growled a bit, "Technically you didn't grow up with THIS ship!" "What's that supposed to mean?!" Peter asked. "Well THIS ship was given to us by Nova Core. Your ship BLEW UP!!" Peter shook his head, "Well if that is your reason for it not being my ship, then it isn't yours either!"

Fitz stepped in, "Okay everyone, just calm down. And Rocket, Fury asked us to get your help for something," he glanced back at YoYo then back at Rocket. "I don't take orders from the one eye director!" Rocket exclaimed. Groot tilted his head, "I am Groot." Rocket rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know we are on his base, doesn't mean I have to listen!"

Everyone stood there, silently staring at the raccoon, "Fine." he finally said, jumping off the table and following Fitz and YoYo out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she watched the two warriors train, Faith studies their moves, trying to keep up and learn. But something caught her mind, These new people... Who are they? and why was my mom and uncle Fitz so determined to find them?

"Faith?" She looked up to see Gamora standing above her, "You good?" She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." Gamora narrowed her eyes, not believing the young agent, but shrugged it off know that questioning her about it wouldn't help.

"Well then, up for some training? Your mother said you wanted me to help you out." Faith stood up, smiling. But May had a confused look on her face, "Mother? Who's her mother?" "Elena," Gamora answered casually. May was surprised, but tried hard not to show it, "Oh, well I can see the resemblance now."

Faith was putting on boxing gloves as May walked out to find YoYo and ask her about her daughter, but ran into Mack on the way, "Hey, did you know?" She asked him. Mack looked at her confused, "Know what?"

"About Faith." "Oh yeah, I know." Mack confirmed. May frowned, "But when did this happen? She wasn't pregnant before we were taken right?"

They walked through the halls of the giant spaceship while Mack tried to explain, "Well she was, but we didn't know," he told her, "She apparently found out not long after we were taken." "And Faith doesn't seem to know about you either," May added, Mack looking down, "Yeah, we are trying to figure out how to tell her."

May shrugged, "You probably should soon, I've been sensing some uneasy and tense emotions from YoYo and Fitz. I think something big is about to go down." Mack frowned, "Do you know what?" She shook her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket and Fitz were working on some sort of gadget while YoYo looked over the blueprints, trying to understand it. But the confused look on her face clearly showed she didn't. Sousa walked into the room, closely followed by Flint.

The two had grown close in the recent years, bonding over the fact they are both from two different times.

"How's it going?" Sousa asked coming over to look at the blueprints as well, with the same confused look as YoYo. "Lemme guess, Fury sent you?" Rocket asked, ignoring the question. Flint shrugged. "It's going fine Sousa," YoYo told him, looking up from the blueprints, "Well at least I think it is. Fitz?" she looked over at the engineer.

"Yup, it's coming along. And the Raccoon is a surprisingly helpful," Fitz answered. "Hey, you're only a genius on Earth pal," Rocket snapped, pointing his wrench at the scientist before continuing his work. Fitz rolled his eyes and Sousa chuckled.

"But don't we need to tell them soon? About Fury's plan?" Flint asked, looking around the room. They all froze, only Rocket spoke up, "What is this 'plan' anyways?" YoYo looked at the ground, "It's a long story, I'm not sure I even like it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simmons and Alya sat in the cockpit of the Cygnus, with the Enoch hologram pulled up. "So, how did you come back to life Enoch?" Simmons asked, relaxing in the pilot seat. It was much more comfortable than the Zephyr, probably some sort of alien fabric.

"Well Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz uncovered my body and was able to download my subconscious into the Cygnus when it was being built, even though my brain survived, my body is now a, as you would say it, 'a useless piece of junk'," Enoch responded, in his usual, emotionless voice. "Well it's good to have you back Enoch," Simmons said, putting her hand on the panel, "I'm glad Alya got to meet you too." She looked at her daughter, smiling. But Alya's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, you good?" Simmons put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, who then snapped back to reality, "Yeah... I just can't shake this feeling that dad is keeping something from me," Alya told her mother. Simmons sighed, "Well, your father is going through a lot right now, with me being back after 13 year, give him some space."

"Well Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz has been consulting me on a plan the director came up with," Enoch told them, cocking his head, "Apparently it is only for the eyes of the highest level agents."

"And Rocket apparently, I heard he went to help out," Drax said from the corner, clearly have been listening to their conversation.

Alya looked back at him, "Huh, Enoch why would they need Rocket? Do you know what they are planning to do?" "Apparently, they are going to be working on some quantum tech. Similar to what was used during your last time travel mission." Enoch answered, frowning. Simmons and Alya looked at each other and got up quickly, running off the ship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fitz!" Simmons called, storming into the lab, Alya right behind her, "Are you messing with time again?! And what's this 'Plan' Enoch told us about?!" Alya just stood by the doorway, never seeing her mother so angry. "I-um...." Fitz stuttered and YoYo glanced at each of them.

May and Mack came running in after hearing the screaming, Daisy not far behind, "Daniel, what's going on?" She went over to him. She hadn't seen Fitz Simmons argue like that since Simmons came back from Mayveth.

Sousa glanced and Flint, who was in the corner of the room watching the argument. "It's um..." Fitz looked over at YoYo as if asking for help, and Rocket just snuck out of the room to let the other agents settle this.

"Yes. We are working on Time Travel, but we have a reason." Simmons glared harder, "It better be a good reason."

Fitz took a deep breath, "The plan.... Well...." YoYo stepped in, "We are sending you back." Mack looked at her, "Back where?" She looked back at him, "Back to your time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I just started high school and things have gotten a little hectic, hope you guys liked this chapter. And please comment interactions you want to see more of, or ones that you haven't seen.


	9. Messing with Time

"Sending us back?! To 'our' time?" Daisy looked at Sousa as if waiting for him to say 'just kidding', but it never came.  
"Yeah..." Sousa looked to the ground, Daisy staring at him in disbelief, then looking around the room at the others, "But... why? We just got back, just got... reunited with all of you!" A small tear ran down her cheek as she pictured leaving Daniel after he spent 13 years looking for her... alone.

"Yes, what about all of you?!" Simmons' eye darted between Fitz, YoYo, Sousa, Flint, and Alya, "You... you will be left alone all over again! Not having us in your lives." She too had tears fill her eyes and she looked at her daughter and husband. "Wait, but, won't this timeline just, disappear? If they got back to our past selves? Because none of this will have happened?" Flint asked Fitz, but he shook his head.

Simmons spoke up first, "That... that isn't how the science works," she explained, light tears falling down her cheeks, "When we go back, the events in that timeline will change, creating a new one. But this timeline will still exist." Fitz nodded, confirming this, and Flint staring at them blankly.

He hadn't been as close to the others as YoYo, Fitz, and Sousa, but he definitely had missed Mack. When he looked over to Elena her face told him she didn't want them to leave either.

"What about Faith?" He asked YoYo, "We spent all this time looking for Mack and the others so she could have her father back!" Flint signaled to Mack.

"W-what?"

They all turned to the door way to see a surprised Faith staring at her mother then turning to her apparent father. "Wha-?..." she rushed out of the room of shocked faces (Daisy, Simmons and Coulson). "Faith wait!" YoYo rushed after her, but she kept going.

"Faith Al Mackinze you stop right there!" She yelled at her daughter once they were out of the room, causing the other Skrulls to jump in surprise and scurry away. "You don't get to use my full name after you LIED to me!" Faith responded, turning on her mother staring her straight in the eyes.

She may have been 13 but she was nearly as tall as her mother, clearly getting her height from her father.

"I didn't lie to you! I just didn't tell you the whole truth!" Elena responded as Mack exited the room and appeared behind her. Faith scowled, "I was wondering why you always left for months on end searching for people that had been gone for 10 YEARS!"

Mack froze behind Elena as he listened to his daughter yell at her mother. "I was doing it for you! So you didn't have to live without a father!" YoYo tried to explain to Faith. "But I did! I lived without one for 13 YEARS!" She told her mother.

"Yes I know bu-" Elena tried to talk but Faith cut her off, "And I would have been fine!" A small tear rolled down her cheek, barely visible, "And I nearly didn't have a mother as well! Because you nearly died trying to help people who were probably long gone!" Faith now was clearly crying, her voice softer, as multiple tears rolled down her cheeks and Elena's eye softened, "But they weren't long gone... They are here now."

Faith glared at her mother, "Yeah? And for what?! Just so they can be sent away again?" "Sent back to their time so we don't have to live without them for 13 years! Para que no tengas que vivir sin un padre. (Trans: So you don't have to live without a father)" Elena said the last sentence softly.

Faith relaxed, but only slightly, "Pero eso no nos importará, ¡todavía sentiremos el dolor de que se vayan! ¡Todavía estaremos solos! (Trans: But that won't matter for us, we will still feel that pain of them leaving! We will still be alone!)" Tears streamed down her eyes, and Mack, standing behind Elena, understood what they were saying.

He wanted to go back and watch his daughter grow up into the strong woman she was now, but she also didn't want to leave her alone again. Why does everything have to be so hard?

YoYo stepped closer to her daughter to hug her, and Faith let her. They hugged each other tight and Elena spoke to her quietly, barely audible, "Nosotras nunca estaremos solas (Trans: We will never be alone)," Faith looked at her mother. "Ellas estarán con nosotras, aquí (Trans: They will be with us, in here)," she put a robotic hand to Faith's chest.

Mack smiled, seeing how YoYo cared for their daughter made him full of joy. He walked up to the girls and wrapped them both in a hug, and to his surprise, Faith didn't pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I hoped you guys liked this chapter. To be honest I cried slightly writing it. 
> 
> I know this one is a little shorter than the others, but I promise I'm working on them now. 
> 
> Two more chapters (Plus epilogue) left! The onto my next story in this series, 13 Years Apart!


	10. Don't Leave Us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is gonna be a really short chapter (sorry about that). I didn't have much inspiration for this one, which also means, the next one will come sooner. Enjoy!

The team was still in the lab silently, YoYo, Faith, and Mack had all left the room 5 minutes earlier.

"So, Mack and YoYo have a daughter?" Daisy asked, finally breaking the silence. Fitz looked around the room and nodded, "Yeah, she found out after you guys disappeared." "Well why didn't you tell us?!"

Fitz sighed, "YoYo wanted to tell Mack first, she wanted to tell him the right way." Simmons nodded, "That makes since, it's what I would do."

"Wait, wouldn't that make Coulson and May Faith's grandparents?" Daisy asked. "Grandparents?" May frowned. "Yeah! Cause your kinda like our parents and Alya's grandparents, so doesn't that mean you would be Faith's grandparents too?" Daisy answered smiling. "I'm down!" Coulson said, May rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I'm not hating the idea," Mack said walking in, YoYo shrugged, following him in. "Where's Faith?" Flint asked from the corner of the room, where he had been this whole time. "She is hanging out with Groot, but, I'd give her some space while she... processes everything." YoYo told the group.

They all nod.

"Well um... I should get back to work on the quantum tunnel so you guys can... get back," Fitz said, turning back toward the machine. "Do we really have to go?" Daisy questioned. Elena sighed, "Fury's orders, I'm sorry Daisy." She walked out of the room, followed by Mack and the others, Daisy stayed where she was with Sousa next to her, "Come on Daisy, let's let FitzSimmons work."

Daisy nodded and followed him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. The last few chapters are going to be much shorter just because I don't have as much inspiration for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the last one will be posted soon, along with the Epilogue.


	11. Apart Again... (But Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! (Not including Epilogue) Reminder: This chapter will be much shorter and will be published at the same time as the Epilogue. I also realized I completely forgot to add Kora in this story, and I apologize to Kora fans, but I will try to remember to add her in my other fan fictions

FitzSimmons, along with the help of Rocket, were able to finish the quantum tunnel in record time.

Everyone who hadn't been taken (and the ones who had) dreaded having to say goodbye, but knew it had to be done.

Simmons cried slightly, and Fitz tried to hold it to together for Alya but she just said, "It's okay to cry dad," hugging him and Simmons.

Coulson and May shook hands with Fury before getting ready.

Daisy and Sousa said their goodbyes.

And finally, Mack and Elena hugged each other tight, his huge arms holding her tight. He then turned to Faith and smiled. She pulled him into a hug, catching him by surprise, but he hugged back. "I'm glad I got a chance to know you... Dad," she smiled, looking up at her father, who had a big smile on his face, "I'm glad I got to know you too."

Elena smiled seeing the two hug, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she remembered that, once he left she would be living in a universe where he didn't exist. "I'm gonna miss them too," said a voice, making her jump. It was Fitz. "Yeah well. I know they can't stay, the jump was to long into the future for them."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy, May, Coulson, Simmons, and finally Mack, got onto the quantum tunnel waving to everyone as Fitz turned it on. Mack caught Elena's eyes and nodded, and she nodded in return before the shrunk down and traveled back to their time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in the Light House control center, slightly disoriented. "Did it work?" May asked, looking around. "I think so," Simmons responded.

Just then Mack ran out of the room, leaving the others behind, and called a cab.

About 45 minutes later he reached his house, running into the garage to find YoYo on the phone with a worried expression, "YoYo!" She spun around, "Mack?! What happ-" He cut her off in a big hug and she gladly returned it.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Elena confessed, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, arms still wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck, "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine Mack, I wasn't the one to disappear out of no where!" She answered, and he chuckled. "What did happen?" He shook his head, a story for another time. Come on, lets go inside.

Before they went Elena pulled Mack into a kiss, and when they released she smiled, "Te amo hombre tortuga (Trans: I love you Turtleman)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I totally cried during this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Epilogue will be posted in about 5 minutes!


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought you all might like a little taste of what happened after all of that, enjoy this little description of what became of the team!

_**2 Years later** _

Coulson thought it would be a good idea to get the team back together after so long apart. He totally got help from May. It was a surprise visit, no one knew the others were coming.

Faith and Alya got along well, Flint enjoyed hanging out with the kids too. Everyone went to the beach, Mack and YoYo have been long married now, Daisy and Sousa were engaged, and FitzSimmons even had another child on the way.

Now, the team was back together, and living a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I know I said the Epilogue would come in 5 minutes prior to the final chapter, but something came up. Either way, this is the end, but not the end of the series. Stay tuned for "13 Years Apart". It will tell the story of what happened during the 13 years of the team being separated. Hope you all stick around!


End file.
